Bloody Love
by Slytherin Quidditch
Summary: They knew it would come to this eventually.


The sounds of a battle rang throughout the area, blood was everywhere and there were a few casualties. Four Akasuki members were battling against a group of Kohona shinobi. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were holding their own even though they were out numbered. They had come for Naruto. A pink haired teen was leaving the Hokage's office quickly to get to the battle. She knew it would come to this eventually and she prepared herself but it didn't stop the tears from falling from her violet eyes. She wiped them away as she neared the battle and placed her emotionless mask on as she did before every mission. She pulled out a kunai and promptly sliced both her palms. She waited until Kisame moved closer to the tree she was in an then allowed the blood to flow from her palms and attack the large man. She turned her attention to the lifeless bodies across the battle field and tapped into the blood they no longer needed. Kisame struggled against his blood bonds that were now mingling with his own blood and draining it from his. Itachi took notice of this and threw several shuriken in the girl's direction. She quickly blocked them with the blood of the deceased shinobi. She felt Kisame's body go limb but knew he was only unconscious. She didn't want to waist her chakra to kill him when she knew he would soon die of blood loss so she allowed the bonds to travel back to her and replenish the blood she lost. She jumped down to the forest floor and began her attack. The ground was littered with craters from Sakura's attacks. Naruto was being guarded back in Kohona and wasn't going to be allowed out of the village for sometime. The young woman moved quickly and engaged in battle with Kakuzu meeting him blow for blow. She allowed her blood to move around them blocking her from attacks by other members. She attacked mercilessly trying to find a weakness. She found it when her blood hit a mask around his back. Using the blood she managed to draw from the masked missing-nin she took out another mask. She went in to attack again when she ducked and rolled to the side to avoid a large scythe that was swung in a way that was meant to behead her. Her blood lashed out and hit the other man. She was now facing off against two Akasuki members and received little help as the others were trying to take down Itachi. The Kohona nin lost quite a few shinobi since the battle began. She managed to evade yet another attack from the albino Akasuki member. Kakuzu couldn't use many of his major techniques as the blood he would cause Hidan to shed in order to complete the techniques would give the woman an advantage. A group of reinforcements arrived and she immediately grateful for them taking over her battle so she could collect herself, in means of her blood. If she concentrated hard enough she could feel a specific person's blood if necessary and target only their blood even if she couldn't see. She joined the battle against the immortal and his partner and soon they managed to take them down, or in Hidan's case, they managed to put him into pieces. Uchiha Itachi was still holding his own even though he was the last member standing in the battle. But he had killed many nin already in the battle and the battle between Hidan and Kakuzu had nearly destroyed the reinforcements that had arrived. The young woman quickly aided her former sensei against one of the remaining Uchiha. She could feel the repressed feelings coming to a boil underneath her mask. Most of the shinobi were becoming exhausted due to overuse of chakra. So when Uchiha Itachi bolted from the battle grounds most were unable to keep up with his speed. The young woman wasn't one of them and followed the Uchiha prodigy quickly. As they moved farther and farther from the original battle field the amount of nin following diminished. Once Itachi stopped his retreat their were few shinobi left. Kakashi wasn't among them due to overuse of his Sharingan. She blindfolded herself so she didn't fall victim to Itachi's Sharingan. Her couterparts seemed to have forgotten that and all she could hear were their screams from the torture they receive. She didn't waste anytime and lashed out at Itachi and dodged the blows she could sense coming at her. She felt him move behind her, closer than she wanted him to be. She turned to face him quickly only to have her blindfold ripped from her head. Her eyes immediately found his and she stared into the endless black pools that captivated her.

"Ayame I love you." He whispered and rested his forehead to hers. His scratched headband against her unscathed one. Their headbands showed their love was forbidden. She removed her gloves that she had destroyed earlier to reveal a gold band on her left hand. He revealed his as well.

"I love you too Itachi." Ayame replied as she kissed her forbidden lover. She pulled his hands to her and placed them on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Itachi." She told him and his eyes widened.

"It is a pure selfish thing to say that I wish I wasn't about to die so I would be able to see our child. But you know what you have to do Ayame." Itachi stated with emotion swelling in his voice. Ayame nodded before kissing him again. This would be their last moments together. She then allowed blood to surround them allowing anyone would might be watching to only see the swirling of Ayame and Itachi's blood.

"I will see you again. I love you Uchiha Itachi." Ayame stated tears falling down her face her emotions breaking through her mask fully know. Itachi allowed a few tears to escape his eyes as he kissed her again.

"As I love you Uchiha Ayame." He stated allowing his voice to be overcome with emotion. They shared their last kiss and when they parted Ayame allowed the blood to collapse before she punctured his heart killing him instantly. Tears dripped from her cheeks as she pulled her lover's body up to return to Kohona and bury. She knew it would happen eventually but she didn't regret their love.


End file.
